


Sleepless Nights

by pwoutagonist



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Filling a request! Plot is detailed by the requester below~ Please enjoy!</p>
<p>Note: Levi moves a lot in his sleep, like he’d literally kick and flail. He also talks in his sleep about really weird, kinky shit. Which is why it’s embarrassing if someone sees the clean and neat Levi looked like a complete mess and why he wakes up early in the morning. Meanwhile, Eren is a stiff but light sleeper like he doesn’t move in his sleep but the slightest stir or murmur wakes him up completely. However, due to circumstances they have to share the room and the same bed AND JUST IMAGINE THEIR FIRST NIGHT TOGETHER LEVI WOULD WONDER WHY EREN’S ALL HOT AND BOTHERED <strike>HAHA</strike></p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Filling a request! Plot is detailed by the requester below~ Please enjoy!
> 
> Note: Levi moves a lot in his sleep, like he’d literally kick and flail. He also talks in his sleep about really weird, kinky shit. Which is why it’s embarrassing if someone sees the clean and neat Levi looked like a complete mess and why he wakes up early in the morning. Meanwhile, Eren is a stiff but light sleeper like he doesn’t move in his sleep but the slightest stir or murmur wakes him up completely. However, due to circumstances they have to share the room and the same bed AND JUST IMAGINE THEIR FIRST NIGHT TOGETHER LEVI WOULD WONDER WHY EREN’S ALL HOT AND BOTHERED ~~HAHA~~

“Well.” Levi stared at the future house, his face a mix of disgust and apathy. The two of them had traveled alone to a remote location to spend the night before they met up with the rest of the Scouting Legion. But the house was small and didn’t have a basement. There was barely much of a kitchen to prepare dinner. But thankfully it was only the two of them. “Hurry and unpack, brat. It’s almost time for dinner.”

Eren nodded to the order and dismounted his horse, taking their baggage inside the house. Levi had already started cleaning, which put a smile on the green-eyed male’s face. It was nice to see him focusing on something other than the deaths of their fallen comrades. Once everything was off of their horses, he helped Levi clean the house.

Soon enough it was clean to Levi’s standards and they began to prepare dinner for the two of them. It was hardly romantic though despite their somewhat cheery small talk. No matter how hard they tried, the silence that hung over them like a cloud was lingering in the back of their minds, depression only a few thoughts away.

Dinner was over and they barely said a word. There wasn’t much to talk about since it was only the two of them. Both of them knew what each other wanted to say about the previous mission, but neither of them wanted to talk about it. Levi cleaned up the table while Eren went to prepare their beds…until he realized there was only one. “Heichou?”

Hearing his title being called, the man walked into the room beside the male. “What?” Then he saw it; the one bed. It was enough for two people but probably meant for two people who were comfortable with sleeping each other. Eren seemed worried and the older male let out a sigh. “I’ll sleep on the floor.” A small look of panic spread over the boy’s face as Levi started to assemble his makeshift bed on the floor.

“Heichou, I’ll be the one to sle—” He was caught off guard by a stern look from the older male, stunning him into silence. Eren didn’t speak much more, waiting for Levi to finish bathing before going in himself. The warm water felt nice against his skin, washing away from a couple days worth of dirt and grime. It wasn’t often he got to bathe, but every time he did, Eren felt like he was shedding off his skin. It was so relaxing that he almost forgot to get out.

Once he had a fresh pair of clothes on, he walked into the bedroom, frowning slightly when he saw his superior officer on the floor, reading a book. He had his reading glasses on and the faint light from the oil lamp illuminated the words on the page. Eren never saw that man read, but thought that the corporal must have some sort of hobby.

Still, he felt uncomfortable about their situation; Levi should be the one in the bed. He was human after all. But the older male wasn’t hearing any complaints as he turned the light off and laid down on the floor. And at first Levi was content with the arrangement, but he didn’t account for the coldness from the stones to seep into his blankets and sheets.

After about an hour, Levi had enough. With an annoyed growl he sat up, taking his pillow and blanket with him. Eren had his back facing the door and it was easy to slip in bed beside him, pulling the covers over his shivering body. And suddenly he felt ten times warmer and his body subconsciously moved towards the source.

Eren has felt the sudden warmth on his back and he stayed frozen. The soft snores from the older male, brought him out of his sleep.Eren was always a light sleeper, being able to wake up at the slightest sound or movement. He felt extremely nervous with his corporal against his back, sleeping soundly.

But that was just the beginning of his problems. Eren never realized that the other male was such a loud sleeper, and he moved a lot. He could have swore he felt a foot kick his legs every couple of minutes. And if that wasn’t enough, Levi started to talk in his sleep. But it wasn’t something he expected from the corporal.

“Ngh…bend over…” Green eyes went wide as he remained frozen as a rock. “Mmm, yeah, suck me off you dirty little whore.” Eren couldn’t believe his ears. Did Levi really think about this kind of stuff? “Now do you wanna fuck or be fucked?” A bright blush spread over the male’s cheeks as the older male’s sleep talk continued, also squirming around in his sleep. Eren thought it was very cute, but the sleep talking was anything but. “Gonna ram your sweet little hole.”

When Levi awoke the next morning, he had managed to roll into a ball on the bed next to Eren. He frowned, hoping that he didn’t wake the brunette. As quietly as he could, he rolled out of bed to make tea for the both of them. I was a bit embarrassing to sleep in the same bed as the titan shifter; he hoped he didn’t kick too hard. Part of him wanted to warn the kid that he moved a lot in his sleep, but his pride restrained him. He’d have to find out when Eren awoke.

The brunette came walking groggily into kitchen, not looking up to meet his eyes mainly because there were dark circles under them. He didn’t want to show the other that he didn’t sleep well enough. Eren mumbled a ‘good morning’ to his superior before grabbing a cup and pouring himself a cup of tea. Levi didn’t particularly drink coffee and didn’t know how to make it. Petra made the best coffee.

After filling the cup, he took a seat at the table across from Levi, hoping the tea would keep him awake for the rest of the day. By now the corporal had already realized the damage he had done; the poor kid was obviously kicked around in his sleep. “Oi, brat.” The brunette jumped in his seat as usual, but the red cheeks were new. “You don’t have to hide it; I’m sorry for warning you about my sleeping habits.” His apology was sincere, and Eren could tell that was the case. But he couldn’t get that lusty voice out of his head.

“Really, it’s fine! I don’t mind!” The brunette hopes that would make the other stay quiet. If the corporal said anymore, he didn’t know if he could take it. He felt a little guilty for thinking about that voice whispering in his ear over and over again, but it was Levi’s fault for having such a seductive voice.

It wasn’t until later that afternoon when the Levi left to grab firewood that he understood why the brunette was acting so shifty. When he returned, Eren was out of sight, not cleaning like he was supposed to. At first he felt a bit angry he heard a faint sound that made the corners of his lips twitch into a smile. He rested his back against the wall near the slightly cracked door to the bathroom and listened in with a smirk.

Levi thought to himself with a proud grin; they were going to have a…very interesting night.


End file.
